Many apparatuses and methods are known for cleaning carpeting and other flooring, wall and upholstery surfaces. The cleaning apparatuses and methods most commonly used today apply cleaning fluid as a spray under pressure to the surface whereupon the cleaning fluid dissolves the dirt and stains and the apparatus scrubs the fibers while simultaneously applying suction to extract the cleaning fluid and the dissolved soil. Many different apparatuses and methods for spraying cleaning fluid under pressure and then removing it with suction are illustrated in the prior art. Some of these cleaning apparatuses and methods use a rotating device wherein the entire machine is transported over the carpeting while a cleaning head is rotated about a vertical axis.
Another category of carpeting and upholstery cleaning apparatuses and methods using the rotating device wherein the entire machine is transported over the carpeting while a cleaning head is rotated about a vertical axis includes machines having a plurality of arms, each of having one or more spray nozzles or a suction means coupled to a vacuum source. These rotary cleaning tools providing a more intense scrubbing action since, in general, more scrubbing surfaces contact the carpet. These apparatuses and methods are primarily illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,229 granted to Monson on Apr. 10, 1984, and are listed in the prior art known to the inventor but not discussed in detail herein.
A third category of carpeting and upholstery cleaning apparatuses and methods that attempt to deflect or otherwise control the cleaning fluid are illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,914, which was granted to the inventor of the present patent application Jun. 12, 2001, and which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,914 discloses a cleaning head for carpets, walls or upholstery, having a rigid open-bottomed main body that defines a surface subjected to the cleaning process. Mounted within or adjacent to the main body and coplanar with the bottom thereof is a fluid-applying device which includes a slot at an acute angle to the plane of the bottom of the body located adjacent the plane of the bottom of the body, the slot configured such that the fluid is applied in a thin sheet that flows out of the slot and into the upper portion of the surface to be cleaned and is subsequently extracted by suction into the vacuum source for recovery. The cleaning head is alternatively multiply embodied in a plurality of arms which are rotated about a hub.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art professional fluid cleaning system as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,914. It is to be understood that this cleaning system is typically mounted in a van or truck for mobile servicing of carpets and flooring in homes and businesses. The typical truck-mounted fluid cleaning system 1 includes a main liquid waste receptacle 3 into which soiled cleaning fluid is routed. A cleaning head or nozzle 5 is mounted on a rigid vacuum wand 7 which includes a handle 8 for controlling cleaning head 5. A supply of pressurized hot liquid solution of cleaning fluid is supplied to cleaning head 5 via a cleaning solution delivery tube 9 arranged in fluid communication with a cleaning solution inlet orifice 11 of cleaning head 5 for delivering there through a flow of pressurized liquid cleaning solution to fluid cleaning solution spray jets 13 of cleaning head 5. Carpet cleaning head 5 typically includes a rectangular, downwardly open truncated pyramidal envelope 15 which contains the cleaning fluid spray that is applied to the carpet or other flooring, as well as forming a vacuum plenum for the vacuum retrieving the soiled liquid for transport to waste receptacle 3. An intake port 16 of the vacuum wand 7 is coupled in fluid communication with the vacuum plenum of cleaning head 5.
Mounted above the main waste receptacle 3 is a cabinet 17 housing a vacuum source and supply of pressurized hot liquid cleaning fluid. Soiled cleaning fluid is routed from cleaning head 5 into waste receptacle 3 via rigid vacuum wand 7 and a flexible vacuum return hose 19 coupled in fluid communication with an exhaust port 20 thereof, whereby spent cleaning solution and dissolved soil are withdrawn under a vacuum force supplied by the fluid cleaning system, as is well known in the art. A vacuum control valve or switch 21 is provided for controlling the vacuum source.
FIG. 2 illustrates details of operation of the typical truck-mounted fluid cleaning system 1 illustrated in FIG. 1. Here, the main waste receptacle 3, as well as the vacuum source and cleaning fluid supply cabinet 17, are shown in partial cut-away views for exposing details thereof. The cleaning fluid is drawn through cleaning solution delivery tube 9 from a supply 23 of liquid cleaning solution in the cabinet 17. The vacuum for vacuum return hose 19 is provided by a vacuum suction source 25, such as a high pressure blower, driven by a power supply 27. The blower vacuum source 25 communicates with the main waste receptacle 3 through an air intake 29 coupled into an upper portion 31 thereof and, when operating, develops a powerful vacuum in an air chamber 33 enclosed in the receptacle 3.
Vacuum return hose 19 is coupled in communication with waste receptacle 3 through a drain 35, for example, at upper portion 31, remote from intake 29. Vacuum return hose 19 feeds soiled cleaning fluid into waste receptacle 3 as a flow 37 of liquid soiled with dissolved dust, dirt and stains, as well as undissolved particulate material picked up by the vacuum return but of a size or nature as to be undissolvable in the liquid cleaning fluid. The flow 37 of soiled cleaning fluid enters into waste receptacle 3 through drain 35 and forms a pool 39 of soiled liquid filled with dissolved and undissolved debris. A float switch 41 or other means avoids overfilling the waste receptacle 3 and inundating the blower 25 through its air intake 29. A screen or simple filter may be applied to remove gross contaminates from the soiled liquid flow 37 before it reaches the pool 39, but this is a matter of operator choice since any impediment to the flow 37 reduces crucial vacuum pressure at the cleaning head 5 for retrieving the soiled liquid from the cleaned carpet or other surface.
Soiled liquid cleaning fluid effectively filters air drawn into the waste receptacle 3 by dissolving the majority of dust, dirt and stains, and drowning and sinking any undissolved debris whereby it is sunk into the pool 39 of soiled liquid and captured therein. Thus, the soiled liquid in the vacuum return hose 19 effectively filters the air before it is discharged into the enclosed air chamber 34, and no airborne particles of dust and dirt are available to escape into the enclosed air chamber 33 floating above the liquid pool 39.
In a rotary surface cleaning tool, cleaning head 5 utilizes cleaning liquid delivering means and suction extraction means in combination with a rotary cleaning plate that is coupled for high speed rotary motion.
One example of a rotary surface cleaning tool is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,001, SURFACE CLEANING AND RINSING DEVICE, issued to Helmuth W. Krause on Jan. 8, 1980, which is incorporated herein by reference.
FIG. 3 illustrates the rotary surface cleaning and rinsing machine of Krause, indicated generally at 50, which includes a substantially circular housing 51 and frame 53 with its lower axial face open at 55, with this face 55 being disposed substantially parallel to the surface which is to be cleaned, such as a rug 57. Mounted on top of the housing 51 and frame 53 is an enclosure 59 from which extends a handle assembly 61. Handle assembly 61 is held by the operator during the manipulation of machine 50. Handle assembly 61 has operating levers 63 and 65. Control handle 65 regulates flow of cleaning or rinsing fluid to rotary surface cleaning tool 51 through feed line 67. For example, feed line 67 is coupled to cleaning solution delivery tube 9 from supply 23 of liquid cleaning solution in cabinet 17 in a truck-mounted unit, or another supply of liquid cleaning solution. Control handle 63 can be used to regulate the starting and stopping of drive motors.
An exhaust pipe or tube 69 is mounted on handle assembly 61 and is connected to the top of rotary surface cleaning tool 51 at a connection 71. Suction is created by the motor and fan assembly 73. Else, exhaust pipe or tube 69 is coupled for suction extraction to vacuum return hose 19 and vacuum source 25 in a truck-mounted unit. Soiled cleaning fluid extracted by suction extraction from carpet or rug 57 is drawn off through outlet connection 71 and through discharge hose 69. Frame 53 may also be supported by a swivel wheel 75. A large rotor 77 is rotationally mounted within housing 51 and rotationally coupled within enclosure 59. Rotor 77 is drivingly connected by a drive belt or chain 79 to an output shaft 81 of an electric motor 83 mounted on the frame 53. Motor 83 serves to turn large rotor 77. A plurality of circular brushes 85 are located on rotor 77.
FIG. 4 illustrates brushes 85 are rotated as shown by arrows 87 in the opposite direction from the turning motion 89 of the rotor 77 by a rotating drive means for contrarotating brushes 85 with respect to rotor 77. Moreover, brushes 85 are rotated at significantly higher revolutions per minute (RPM) than rotor 77 for producing a very vigorous brush scrubbing action. For example, brushes 85 rotate more than seven times with respect to rug 57 for each full rotation of rotor 77. As a result, the brush elements or bristles in the peripheral region traveling very rapidly in a backward direction 87 relative to rotor 77 tend to lift up and to flip over the matted pile of rug 57 thereby exposing and scrubbing its underside. Then, in interior regions 91 where brush elements or bristles are traveling in the same direction as rotor 77, they flip the pile back into its original position for scrubbing it on the other side. Thus, the pile of rug 57 becomes thoroughly scrubbed on its underside as well as on its upper side. A cyclic scrubbing action is produced flipping the matted pile back and forth many times during one pass of machine 50.
Also positioned on rotor 77 are suction extraction nozzles 93 spaced between brushes 85 and communicating with discharge hose 69. Suction extraction nozzles 93 are fixed to rotor 77 and each is provided with a relatively narrow vacuum extraction slot 95. Each vacuum extraction slot 95 is positioned coplanar with the ends of the brush elements or bristles of brushes 85 distal from rotor 77.
Also mounted on rotor 77 is a plurality of spray nozzle means 97 for dispensing cleaning or rinsing liquid. Each of spray nozzle means 97 can be mounted for angular adjustment so as to direct sprays of cleaning or rinsing liquid through individual nozzles 99 onto rug 57 at different angles. The cleaning or rinsing fluid is conveyed to nozzle means 97 through line 67 which leads to a supply of cleaning or rinsing fluid, such as either feed line 67 or solution delivery tube 9.
During operation of the cleaning device, rotor 77 rotates in the direction indicated by arrow 89. As the cleaning liquid is sprayed onto rug 57 through nozzles 99, rotating brushes 85 agitate the pile of rug 57 in conjunction with the cleaning liquid to loosen dirt in or on the surface. The spent cleaning liquid and loosened dirt are extracted up by the next succeeding suction extraction nozzle 93. Accordingly, the liquid-dwell-time is solely controlled by machine 50, and not by the rate at which the operator advances machine 50 over the floor.
However, known rotary surface cleaning tool are limited in their ability to effectively provide the desired cleaning of target floor surfaces and extraction of soiled cleaning liquid.